The Day Dilly Got Bored.
by Rashika Star
Summary: What happens whe Dilly gets bored? Read and find out. Rated PG13 for a few choice words..


A/N: *grin * I was at the coffee shop last night and I got bored of listening to my lil' bro and sis talking to everyone. So I figured that since I had paper, I would right a short lil' story, about everyone's favorite pyro. I just shortened it to Dilly, mainly because I'm to lazy to actually look it up to see how it's spelled. -.-  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Escaflowne. I mean it! Or Herbal Essence...  
  
The Day Dilly Got Bored.  
  
By Rashika Star  
  
  
  
Dilly sat in his little throne-like chair type thing. "Man, I'm bored," He thought." Theres nothing to do. All the prisoners have been tortured practically to death, my lighter is out of fluid, and all my dragonslayers are off the base." He sighed. "There's got to be something to do!" He looked around, wondering where Folken hid the matches.  
  
Dilly went to his room and plopped down on the bed. Then he remembered the bag of things they had found during their latest raid on Folken's lil' brother's camp. He leaned over and grabbed the bag from under the bed. As he shuffled through its contents, he figured it probably belonged to "that damned girl from the Mystic Moon." 'Oh, maybe she has a lighter or some matches,' He thought. He found bottles of Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner, and many bottles of hairspray and gel."What's this for?" He wondered aloud. As he continued to dig through the bag, he grew angrier. " DOESN"T ANYONE CARRY A LIGHTER ANYMORE????!?!?!?!?!" he yelled as he threw the bag across the room, making some of the stuff spill out. He pouted for a few minutes and then decided to go kick the crap out of the wall. He was about a foot away from the wall, when something shiney caught his eye. "All right!! A lighter!! he screamed with joy. He lit it just to make sure it worked "Whoo hoo!" He grinned. 'Now, just something to burn..' He wandered around the base for a while, looking for something that would burn extremely well. He stopped in frount of Folken's room. "Ah, that'll do just fine," he said as he grabbed Folken's really awsome cloak. He took it back to his room and tried to lite it on fire. He started getting agrivated when it wouldn't even smoke."Damn it!" He yelled. Dilly sat on the floor and thought about fire for a while. Then he remembered reading on the hairspray bottle that it is flammable. "Duh," he said as he smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
He took the hairspary and sprayed it over the cloak. It took about 7 out of the 12 cans to actually get it covered, but hey, who's counting? Finally, he lit the corner of it with the lighter and watched it as it went up in beautiful flames. It brought tears to his eyes, or maybe it was all the smoke.  
  
After it was done smoldering, Dilly went and looked throught the things that were left in the bag. He noticed it had an ID tag on it and a picture. Allen S.? "OH MY GOD! All these things belong to Allen?! Eww!" He threw all the things that were on the floor back into the bag. Then lit it on fire. (He kept the lighter of course!)  
  
If you listened carefully, over the sounds of small explosions and insane laughter, you could hear Allen screaming at the loss of his hair products.  
  
~~ THE END~~  
  
  
  
Explosions? Yeah..from the rest of the hairspray cans being burnt.  
  
Well? What did you guys thing? I, myself didn't think it was extremely funny...but I also have a sick and twisted sense of humor...*^_^ But I figure I'd put it under humor, because, *gets all spiritual* Somewhere..out there..there may be a soul, in desprate need of a laugh..and maybe they'll laugh at my story. *cough cough* Sorry..it just been one of those days...*sweatdrop*  
  
This story is actually a Birthday Present to my dear friend Avaris! Even if it is about *looks at calendar* 4 days early...... Happy Early Birthday! *evil grin* I should have put Dilly in a bath tub..or something..Ava likes wet Dillys...*cracks up*  
  
Ava: *^_^ Sorry about that...... She needs help....  
  
Anyway...R&R..until next time....  
  
Ja~Ne 


End file.
